


Out of control

by isissa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Memes, im trash im sorry, this is another crackfic, this was stupid but i just had the idea and i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up Frisk in the middle of the night. It's urgent. (It's..it's memes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of control

**Author's Note:**

> i write fics because i dont have the talent to make comics

 

It was past midnight. Frisk was in bed, but not yet asleep. From their bed, they could see the moon and stars twinkling softly. Their cool light warmed them somewhat. From downstairs, a sudden crash could be heard, followed by footsteps. Frisk sat up in bed, eyes peering into the darkness. Another loud crash, like a vase falling could be heard. “Ah-shi-damn it-” Frisk immediately recognised the mumbles as Sans. They figured Sans had just had a nightmare, and was used to comforting him in the middle of the night, so they just waited in silence.

A moment later, and they heard another sharp sound – a door slamming. Sans continued to curse inwardly. “Fuckin-”

Frisk grew concerned at the urgency in Sans' voice, but before they could ask, the door swung open. Light filtered into the room through the open door but not enough to completely illuminate it. Sans stood in the door, sweating, the light in his eye sockets filled with excitement. Frisk waved to them. Sans, after taking a moment to breathe, stumbled into the room. “Frisk, Frisk, kid, please-”

Frisk pushed off their blankets and held their arms out, motioning for a hug. Sans stumbled over, but instead of embracing them, sat down beside them and pulled out their phone. “Frisk, buddy, you have to tell me-”

Frisk signed to the mumbling skeleton, their hands barely visible in the low light. “[Calm down...I'm here.]”

Sans pushed the phone up to their face, and it took them a moment to recognise what they were looking at.

“Kid, what...what is this? What's a meme?”

Frisk glanced down at the cat on the screen. Barely literate commentary was written in IMPACT font across the bottom of the image. It read 'I can haz burger??? XD'

“[Sans...]”

“No, wait, buddy-” Sans' voice was filled with desperation, excitement, intrigue. He scrolled down using the touchscreen to bring up another image. It was a political figure this time, with the same font across the top and bottom, with a witty comment. Frisk felt their impatience crawling on their back.

“[Sans. It's midnight. Why are you showing me memes?]”

Sans' grin grew wider at that. “You do know what they are!” He gripped Frisk's arm firmly, but not roughly. Just enough to communicate his excitement. “Toriel sent me one. I have to know where they come from. Who makes memes?”

“[What do you mean who...? I guess...everyone?]”

Sans' eyesockets widened. He gasped, rather dramatically. “No...way...am I making memes without knowing it?!”

Frisk felt themselves die a little on the inside. They couldn't believe Sans could be so uncharacteristically unaware. “[No...it's like...]” They groaned loudly. “[I'll just show you, okay?]”

Sans followed Frisk as they stumbled out of bed and to their desk. They turned on the small notebook they had on their desk, its engines humming to life. It took forever to boot, the silence replaced with machine fans and soft giggles and sounds of intrigue from Sans. Frisk distracted themselves by thinking about how the computer sounded like Mettaton's old body.

“Ah, kid, it's loaded up.”

Frisk logged on and opened up the internet browser they used. A quick google search later and they had found a meme generator, and opened up wikipedia pages on memes and meme culture. The words meme culture burned to type, but they persevered, 'do it for Sans' they had told themselves.

They motioned for Sans to hop on and he did immediately, scrolling through the tabs without making a sound. Frisk told them to just take the computer into the kitchen, they were going back to sleep. Sans left the room, mumbling out a 'thanks kid-oh my god is that a dog-' as he left.

 

 

~

The next morning, Frisk awoke. They made their way downstairs, past Sans who was still clicking away on the little notebook. He had plugged it in at some point, and Frisk guessed he hadn't moved since last night.

“Hey.” Frisk called out. Sans glanced up. “[Are you okay? I didn't know skeletons could get dark circles.]”

Sans chuckled. “Kid, I have never been better.” Something about the way he said that, voice trembling slightly, eyes dark, made Frisk suspicious. They shrugged it off and made for the kitchen.

Not a minute into breakfast, Frisk was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming open. They glanced up from their cereal to see a distressed dinosaur run into the room, flailing her arms as she spoke.

“Frisk! What have you _done?!_ They're out of control...” Alphys began to hyperventilate. 

Frisk was somewhat used to Alphys' anxiety issues, so they hopped out of their seat and pattered her on the back. “[What is it?]” 

Alphys was basically sobbing. “It's Sans. He's gone mad with power. The entire undernet is just...filled...with  _memes._ ” 

Frisk wondered if they should just go back to bed. Frisk wondered further, if maybe they should just move overseas. 

“[What.]” 

“You aren't taking this seriously enough!! Frisk!! Do you know how many people have been messaging me, asking me to put a stop to this? Every socially connected monster in the world has been receiving custom made memes from Sans all night!” 

Frisk could not believe what they were hearing. More than that, they couldn't believe this was an actual issue. “[So...that's...bad?]” 

Alphys huffed and pulled out her phone. Within a few taps, she brought up her inbox. She had seven messages from Sans, and opened them to show Frisk. 

_Eurgh._ It was like sweet bro and hella jeff and lolcatz had a baby. Sans' memes were so laced with irony it made Frisk's head spin. 

“[Well. That is bad.]” 

“See!!! I told you!! Now what are we going to do about it?” Alphys begged. 

“[We?]” Frisk asked. “[Nope. Your problem. I'm going back to bed for the next two days.]”

Alphys screeched. “What?! Y-You can't...possibly...” 

“[Bye.]” Frisk walked off, past Sans (who was now chuckling darkly to himself), into their room and slammed the door. 

_I am not dealing with this today. No thanks._


End file.
